The New Kid
by tyffanie
Summary: When Spencer Wright moves to Norrisville he tries to fit in. He doesn't want to be a loser like he was in his old school. But when Billy becomes suspicious of Spencer's new friend, Randy Cunningham. He discovers a huge secret that everyone in Norrisville has wanted to know for 800 years! He knows who the ninja is. And he doesn't like him being around his bro.
1. Chapter 1

"Mom, remind me again why I'm moving to a whole other town with Aunt Julie." This has to be the worst day of my life. I'm moving to some town called 'Norrisville'. What kind of name is that? Anyways, maybe it will be a good thing that I'm moving to a new town. I can use new people for my movies and maybe I can start fresh with making new friends. As long as Billy doesn't ruin it for me.

Mom turns around to me with a box in her hand. "Because Spencer, you need to go out and see the world. Make new friends. See new places. Just think of it as an adventure. You'll have fun; now help me finish packing your stuff please." Yeah an adventure. What fun that will be. "I'll be down stairs waiting for you in the car. Come down when you're done packing." She goes into the elevator and I watch as it goes down.

I look up to see Billy snacking on a jar of peanut butter. Just sitting back and relaxing. Doing the exact opposite he said he would do. "Billy, I thought you said that you would help me?"

He looks down at me, "I am helping brotato. I'm making sure you don't kill yourself trying to carry your stuff." Then continues back to eating his peanut butter. I glare at him signaling him that he needs to at least carry something. He quickly slouches and pouts around my room trying to find something to carry. He turns around to face me.

"Well, what are you carrying?"

He pulls out of his jacket and puts it into my face, "Peanut Butter _Smooth._"

I push him away, "No Billy, I mean something of mine. Never mind we have to get going anyways. Come on." I walk in the elevator, while Billy just phases through the doors of it.

"So what chumped up town are we moving to Spence?"

"Some town called Norrisville, apparently they have some pretty awesome stuff there that doesn't happen here."

"OOHH! I bet they've got zombies and monsters and stuff. If so, then you're on your own bro-methius."

I slouch, "Gee, nice to know my best friend will stick with me no matter what."

Billy nudges my arm almost making me drop the two boxes I was carrying. "You know I'm just messing with you; imagine all the trouble we're going to get into together. I can see it now." He looks out into space for five seconds then comes to, "No I can't see it. We haven't even seen the school yet." He shrugs. The doors for the elevator open and I walk out and Billy floats all the way to the car.

I look in the front seat and see aunt Julie in the driver's side. "Aunt Julie? I thought my mom was driving me to Norrisville?" Mom comes up from behind me.

"Well I thought that it could be a surprise. Aunt Julie couldn't wait to see you so she said that she was coming down her to pick you up herself. Isn't that great?" Mom said excitedly.

I scratch the back of my head, "Uh yeah I guess so." I look through the passenger side window and wave to aunt Julie, "Hi aunt Julie." She smile and waves back to me. I look in the back to see Billy laying down already falling asleep. Great, now I'm going to be completely alone with aunt Julie. She talks way too much; it just goes on and on and on and on. I say bye to mom and everyone else and get into the front seat of the orange car. I wave bye as aunt Julie starts pulling away from Billy's mansion.

I wonder what my new school will be like. I hope they've got a moviemaker class; that would be awesome if they did. I can't wait to see what my new school will be like. New friends. New classes. A new life.

**Randy's POV**

"A new student?" I ask Howard after I over hear some people talking about some kid from Hollywood moving here.

"Oh yeah, his names Spencer Wright. Apparently he's moving here to spy on the ninja or something."

"What, spy on the ninja? For what?"

Howard shrugs, "Beats me. Ah don't worry about it Cunningham, I'm sure he's no threat or anything." Howard leans in toward me, "I hear that in his old school he talked to himself. Like A LOT." Wow, I already don't trust this kid. Maybe I should be friend him that way I can make sure that he doesn't find out who I am.

When we get to science class, Ms. Driscoll was sorting through her papers looking for something franticly. "Um Ms. Driscoll, what are you looking for?"

She looks up at me, "Oh, I'm looking for the paper forums for the new student coming in our class today. If I don't find them soon, the poor boy will be lost like crazy. It has all of his classes on it who is teacher's are and where all of his classes are. I just can't seem to find it." She scratches her head looking down at the floor and bends down to pick something up. She picks up a piece of paper and reads what on it. "Ah Mr. Cunningham, it appears our new student has the same exact schedule you and Mr. Wienermen. Would you be a deer and become friends with the new student? Just for a day, I need to you to show him around to his classes. Get him comfortable with his new school."

"Sure Ms. D, Howard and I don't mind showing the new kid around." Howard and I walk to the back of the classroom and into our seats. When we get to our seats, we see a kid with brown hair and a red and white shirt on, walk in the class. He looks around the classroom then looks at Ms. D. She stands.

"Good morning class, today we have a new student who will be joining us in our learning society. Please give a warm welcome to Spencer Wright." She looks at Spencer who looked pretty embarrassed. "You can sit in the back of the class with Mr. Cunningham and Mr. Wienermen."

"Thank you Ms. Driscoll." Spencer began walking over to us and sat in between Howard and me. Howard just stared at Spencer the whole time. Like he was weirded out by him. I try to start conversation to lighten the mood.

"Hi Spencer, my names Randy. That's Howard."

"Nice to meet you Randy and Howard. As you already know, I'm Spencer Wright. I'm from Hollywood Heights and am a movie director." Movie director? He's only fourteen; how on earth is he famous? Well he did used to live in Hollywood, where everyone who is famous lives there.

"Wow really? You're a famous movie director? That's awesome; what movies did you direct." Howard asked excitedly.

"Well, I'm not famous yet but I'm working on it. I direct short horror films and post them on MeTube." Howard slouches.

"Oh." He was disappointed.

Spencer knew he disappointed Howard so I try to cheer him up. "Wow! That's so cool that you direct horror movies. They're my favorite kinds of movies to watch. Maybe after school today we can come over my house and watch of of you're movies." He smiles.

"Really? That would be so awesome. Thanks Randy." Wait, did I just agree to watch a scary movie that this new kid said he directed? Oh man, I'm going to wet my pants while I'm watching his movie. Wait, what am I so worried about? He's an amateur director; I'm sure his movies are just a bunch of cheep.

I then notice Spencer is looking at the ceiling. I look up to see what he is staring at but there is nothing there. I look at him, "Um Spencer, what yea looking at?"

He looks surprised "Huh? Oh I was uh, just thinking about how I'm going to get around the school. I'm pretty sure that I'm going to get lost the minute I leave this classroom. Hey, maybe you guys can show me around."

"Sure. We'd be happy to." I glare at Howard, "Right Howard?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure." I roll my eyes. He had to be daydreaming. He couldn't be listening to Ms. D, he never does. And I was positive that he wasn't listening to me. I wonder what he's daydreaming about.


	2. Chapter 2

At lunch, Randy warns me not to eat the lunch they serve here. Especially on taco Tuesday. "Why, what's wrong with taco Tuesday?" I ask.

"Trust me, you don't even want to know." Actually I kind of did want to know what was wrong with the lunch.

"Hey Spence, check this out." I look over at Billy to see him swooping over to a blonde haired girl carrying her lunch tray to her seat. Billy takes her tray and starts throwing every piece of food at the girl.

"AAAAHHH! My dress, this was one of a kind! And now it's ruined." She runs off crying.

Randy and Howard were busy staring at the girl as she ran out the lunchroom. "Billy knock it off would yea." He swoops over to me.

"Chill out Bromeeto, I'm just having some fun. It's not like I'm hurting anyone." Out of nowhere a huge monster comes busting through the walls. It looked greenish pink and had the weirdest looking eyes ever. I have to get this on film.

"Uh I got to go to the bathroom. Be right back." Said Randy as he ran into the boy's bathroom. I pull my camera out from my book bag and get up to try and get a better shot.

Howard grabs my shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Getting a better shot of the monster for my movie."

"Are you crazy!? You could get killed!"

"I'll be fine." I start running toward the monster when a red buff of smoke burst in front of my way. When the smoke clears up there is a teen in a black suit with red lining the suit. Even better for my movie. A ninja!

He looks at me, "You better get to safety before this monster kills you." He leaps in the air and pulls out a sword. He starts to try and beat the monster but it was like he was hesitating to kill it.

I shout to him, "Why don't you just kill it?"

"Because it's a stanked student. I need to destank her." He suddenly notices a green bracelet the monster was wearing. "Got yea." He sprints toward the beast and slices the bracelet. "Ninja slice!" The monster begins shrinking and green smoke begins to move away from the monster. When the smoke clears up, it turns out to just be a normal student. It was that girl Billy threw food at.

Billy looked confuse but also excited. "Wow, that girl has superpowers. Awesome!"

"No you tool bag. No one has superpowers."

"Well then how do you explain her becoming a monster and all?" He argued.

"Well um I…"

"Exactly. Superpowers."

I slouch. But then I smile remembering I got every second of the fight on film. I look back at the video when I hear the ninja yell out, "Smoke bomb!" A huge puff of red smoke appears. When it clears up he was gone.

I turn around and see Howard and Randy at the lunchroom doors. I start walking toward them when Billy buds in front of me. "Come on bro lets bail. This place sucks." I walk in front of him.

"Billy I still have half a school day to go. I can't just leave school." I finally get to Randy and Howard. "Hey guys, did you see how awesome that fight was?"

They shrug, "Not really, stuff like that happens all the time. It's not much of a big deal." Howard says.

"This kind of stuff happens everyday? Wow, I'm going to have a heck of a movie with the footage I'm going to get. Oh and what's the deal with that ninja guy? Who is he?"

"Oh, he's an 800 year old warrior who's been protecting our school from robots and monsters for 800 years. He's pretty cool." Randy says like it wasn't a big deal.

"Wow. Who is he?"

"No one knows. His identity has been unknown for 800 years. It's kind of like one of those town mysteries that no one will ever know the truth of." Howard shrugs.

"Well I need to find out who he is. He could be useful for my movies." Billy appears behind Randy and Howard. He looks at me as he starts to unzip Randy's book bag. I wanted to tell Billy to stop but then Randy and Howard would think I was a weirdo. So I walk in between the two of them shoving Billy away in the process. "So we're still on for watching my movie right?"

"Of course we are man. My place after school." The bell rings, "We better get to class before we're late. Come on." Randy starts to lead the way to our next class. Spanish. Great, I'm horrible with Spanish. I mean, I only know a couple of Spanish words but I know I'm going to flunk this class.

So after school, Randy, Howard and I all walk to Randy's house together to watch my movie. What movie should I show them? Hmm. I look through my book bag searching for my scariest movie. But all I packed was Fatal Fins. Well it will have to do. I look up to see Billy wearing his shades and drinking from a cup of soda with a straw in it. It wasn't even that hot out so why was he drinking soda and wear sunglasses?

When we finally get to Randy's house, I look all at his room. Posters splattered the walls and his bed looked pretty cool. Well it was just a normal bunk bed except there was only a top bunk and a computer desk was underneath it. He even had a full couch. Perfect place for us to watch my movie. "Okay, so I only brought one of my movies cause I forgot the rest. But trust me, I think you're going to like it. It's got some pretty wicked effects."

They shrug and both jump on the couch ready to watch the movie. Billy started looking around Randy's room. I glare at him, "What? The dude might be a Cobra fan. I as might as well try and find out while we're here since I've already seen the movie." I roll my eyes and put the movie in.

"Okay guys, prepare to get your mind blown." They get all settled in and comfortable in the couch. As the movie starts I see Randy flinch a few times when the fish attacks out of nowhere. Howard just looks at Randy every time he flinches. When the movie is over I ask the guys what they think.

"That…. Was….. AWESOME! How did you get a fish like that? It was the best horror movie I have ever seen!" Randy exclaims.

"It was alright, I mean a lot of the scenes were obviously shot in a pool." Billy just looks at Howard. "Hey where was all that shot anyways. It looked like a mansion."

"Oh yeah, that was my old house. It actually was a mansion but we inherited it from a past family member."

"Really, who?" Randy asked curiously.

"I don't know if you guys know him, but it was inherited from Billy Joe Cobra, the pop star." They both jump up.

"Wow, you're related to a super star. That's awesome!" Howard says.

Billy looks excited "Hey, ask them if they're fans. If they aren't I don't trust them."

I roll my eyes at him but I ask the two anyway, "So are you guys fans of BJC?"

"Howard kind of is, that's the only music his parents listen to so he's forced to listen to it." Randy said, "And I listen to some of his songs; he's a pretty good guitar player."

Billy leans toward me grinning, "I think you should hang out with these dudes bro; I got a good feeling about them."

"Whatever Billy." Oops. Did they here me say that.

"Wait, are you talking to Billy Joe Cobra? Like the ghost of him?" Howard asked.

"Um I uh. No, everybody knows there's no such thing as ghost."

"Yeah, everybody except Julian. Ha ha." Randy and Howard laughed hysterically together. Who's Julian?

"Uuuhh, okay. So you guys are sure you don't know who the ninja is?" Right then my phone rings, I answer it. "Hello? Oh hey aunt Julie….No I'm at a friends house….Now?…..Okay I'll be there in a bit….Bye. I hang up, "Ugh sorry guys I got to go; we'll finish this tomorrow. Bye guys." They wave bye to me as I walk out the door. When I shut the door behind me, Billy stops me from going down the stairs. "Billy, what now?"

He looks concerned, "Bro I really don't have a good feeling about the purple haired dude. I think he's hiding something."

"Billy, his name is Randy and he has nothing to hide. Why would you think that?"

"Dude, don't you think it's weird that as soon as that monster showed up, he was gone? Then after the monster was gone, he shows up? I mean come on he's got to be hiding something." It was weird that Randy did that. But I'm sure he's not hiding anything.

"Fine Billy, you can stay here and snoop around. Hey maybe you'll find out who the ninja is in the process so I can get him to be in my movies." I walk through him and walk downstairs and out the door.

When I get home I eat dinner and head up to bed. When I get in my room I find Billy there with a smirk on his face. "Bro, guess what."

"What?"

He gets in my face grabbing my shirt, "I know who the ninja is!"


	3. Chapter 3

"You what?" I asked excitedly.

"I said I know who the ninja is bro. Oh man you're not going to believe who it is." He leans back against the wall as I stand there waiting for him to tell me who the ninja was.

"Well? Who is it?" He flinches.

"Huh? Oh yeah, right forgot. The ninja is….." He looks confused. He was trying to remember who the ninja is. Had he really forgotten who the ninja was already?

"Don't tell me you forgot already." He starts pounding his forehead.

"I know his face but I can't remember his name. I think you told me his name back at the house." Was he talking about Howard? I'm pretty sure Howard wouldn't be able to pull off being the ninja.

"What does he look like?" I ask to try and help Billy remember.

"Well he's kind of tall a little scrawny he's got purple hair and-"

"Wait, say that last part again."

"Uh, he's scrawny?"

"No, after that."

"Uh, he's tall?"

"No Billy, the very last thing you said he looked like."

"Oh yeah, he's got purple hair."

"Randy. Randy's the ninja? But how? How'd you find out he was the ninja?"

"Well when I was snooping around I over heard the two of them talking about todays fight. The chubby guy was saying how awesome purple hair dude did on his kick flip today. Then purple haired dude said that he needed to be careful being around you, he said if you found out he was the ninja then you would be using him as your movie monkey." Movie monkey? Well I did say that I was going to ask who ever the ninja was to be in my movie. "Oh and uh you remember that chick you met that moved to our old town who you fell madly in love with?"

"Hmm, Kaitlin?"

"YEAH! Well as it turns out, purple haired dude knows the chick."

Kaitlin Breakwood. How does Randy know Kaitlin? She did say she moved from a really crazy town. And that she left her ex-boyfriend behind. Hmm, I'll have to ask Randy about Kaitlin tomorrow. "Well we better head to bed Billy, I've got some investigating to do tomorrow."

I start climbing into my bed and get under my blanket. I move my arm over to my table lamp to turn the light off when Billy blocks my hand. "I think I'm going to stay up for a while; you know play some guitar, eat some peanut butter. I'll head to bed in a bit." I shrug and turn the light off anyways.

**Randy's POV**

"So you don't think that Spencer kids a threat or anything right dude?" Howard asks as we play our last round of Grave Puncher.

"Nah, he seems pretty cool. And he's pretty good at directing movies; I mean did you see how awesome those effects were? Amazing!"

"Boom! Beat your butt once again Cunningham; pay up." He pulls a hand out towards me. I reach in my pocket and pull out a ten-dollar bill. I made a bet with Howard that I could beat him at Grave Puncher. But of course I lose, he wins. Oh well. I hand Howard the money when my cell phone rings.

I answer it. "Hello?"

"Randy, it's Katy. I have some awesome news!" Katy! Wow, it's been three months since she's moved. I mean we've video chatted on the computer and all but wow.

"Oh hey Katy, what's the great news?" I couldn't wait to find out what it was.

"Okay, are you sitting down for this? It's pretty huge." She was so excited; she couldn't wait to tell me the news.

"I'm sitting down. Now tell me!"

"Okay okay. The great news is….. I'm coming to visit."

"Wow! That-That's awesome Katy I cant wait. How long are you coming for and when are you coming?"

"I'm coming tomorrow and I'm staying for three months isn't this great!? I can't wait to see you and Howard again; it's going to be awesome." She was so happy I could feel her energy through the phone.

"Well I got to go Katy, I'll see you tomorrow. Love yea bye."

"Bye Randy." She sounded pretty guilty when she said bye. Why didn't she say 'love you' back?

**The Next Day**

**Spencer's POV**

The next day I wake up to Billy jumping up and down on my bed. "DUDE! GET UP NOW! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE WHO'S HERE!" I sit up rubbing the crust out of my eyes.

"Who's here Billy?"

He points to the window, "Take a look." I get up from my bed and look out the window. It was Kaitlin. Kaitlin! What's she doing here? I don't care why she's here; right now I have to get dressed and ready for school.

I jump up and throw on the first pair of clothes I can find and the cleanest pair of underwear. I run down stairs and accidently run into aunt Julie. "Oh, good morning Spencer. You have a friend here who's waiting for you the kitchen." She was carrying a basket of laundry. She moved around me and went up stairs. I looked in the kitchen to see Kaitlin siting down waiting for me.

I walk in with a sunshine smile, "Hey Kaitlin." She smiles and stands up to walk over to me and gives me a hug.

"Spencer, I'm so happy to see you. How do you like the new town and where's Billy?" I pull a spiked bracelet out of my pocket and put it over her other bracelet that had her name on it. She looks over my shoulder to see Billy. She walks over to him. "There you are, I thought you were hiding from me." She hugs Billy real tight. It looked like she was suffocating him.

Billy slightly pushes her away, "Pfft, me hide from you. Yeah right, you're like the second best guitar player I know."

Kaitlin points to Billy, "And you're the first."

"You know it." She giggles and looks back at me.

"So what are you doing here Kaitlin?"

"Well I was actually here to see some old friends. Um, I know I should have told you this Spencer but this was the old town I lived in before I came into yours." She looked guilty.

"Oh really? Well maybe I can meet them. How long are you staying for?"

"Three months. The perfect amount of time for you to get to know my old friends. Oh Spencer, you'll just love them." She looks over at Billy who was eating his jar of peanut butter. "And Billy, I think that they're fans of your music." Billy lights up with excitement yelling 'sweet!' Kaitlin looks back at me holding my hands, "This is going to be the best three months of my life." She bats her eyes.

Billy kills the silence, "Uh I think we should head to school before we're late."

"Huh? Oh yeah let's go." I say holding Kaitlin's hand as we walk to school. When we get there I see Howard and Randy talking together on the school front lawn. I wave to them, "Hey Randy, Howard." Kaitlin squints her eyes trying to see the two.

"Wait did you say Randy and Howard?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Um, I'll be right back." She lets go of my hand and starts running toward Randy and Howard. Billy and I look at each other.

"Bro, I think she knows those two dorks." Billy says pointing to Kaitlin. She talked to the two for a long while and she even hugged them. Finally the three of them all come walking to me.

When they finally reach me Kaitlin starts the conversation, "Well, as I just found out; you already met Howard and Randy. But not 'you know who'." She looks at Billy who was staring at Randy like an investigator.

"Whose 'you know who'?" Randy asked.

Billy gets in Randy's face but only Kaitlin and I could see that "I'm you know who!" He yells in Randy's face.

"Um no one. Um Randy can I talk to you alone for a sec?" She grabs Randy's wrist and pulls him away from Howard and I. Billy follows not far behind.

"What was that all about?" I ask Howard.

"Oh, you don't know? Well um this is awkward." He scratches the back of his head.

"I don't know what Howard?"

"Uh, well, before Katy moved, her and Randy kind of had a uh 'thing'." He smiles sheepishly. Kaitlin and Randy? Why wouldn't Kaitlin tell me about this? I thought I could trust her. Wait, Randy's the ninja; what if Kaitlin knows Randy's the ninja? What if Kaitlin didn't come here for me, but for Randy?

**So some of you asked me to bring Katy back in my story. Well here's how it's going down, Spencer thinks Randy will be taking Katy back. Billy thinks Randy will be taking his best bro. Katy is just here to spend some time with her friends, Howard and Billy, her ex-boyfriend, Randy, and her boyfriend, Spencer. What could possibly go wrong.**


	4. Chapter 4

**McFist Industries**

"Come on Viceroy, we need a new plan to defeat that annoying teenager that is named 'Randy Cunningham'!" McFist yells to the heavens when he says the fourteen-year olds name. He has been trying his hardest to destroy the teenager; but it is as though the teen is getting stronger every time he destroys one of McFist's robots.

"What am I supposed to do? The boy has destroyed every robot I've created. It's like he's getting stronger and stronger in each fight." Viceroy suddenly gets a light bulb. "I've got it!" He moves over to his computer desk and starts looking through computer files.

"What's the plan?" McFist asks.

"Well, the boy is getting stronger some how, so what we need to do is observe every little thing he does. We need who is closest to him, to observe him for us." McFist starts to try and think of who would be the perfect spy for the job.

"His little girlfriend won't agree to it; nor will his fat friend. So who are you going to have spy on the little twerp!?" McFist shouts into Viceroy's face.

"I'm looking for that. I'm looking through the school files to see if the school has gotten any new students. Found one!" Viceroy stumbles upon a file of a fourteen-year-old boy named 'Spencer Wright'. "Hmm. let me see something." He pulls up the boys schedule and then pulls up Randy's schedule. "Just as I thought, this 'Spencer Wright' kid has the same exact schedule as our friend Mr. Cunningham." Viceroy digs deeper into the files, "And it says here that Randy's teacher assigned him to become friends with the new student. How coincidental." McFist looks over at the screen that had the picture of the new student on it.

"We need to get that boy! Bring him to me this instant!"

"Hold on! We can't just kidnap the boy like we did last time. We need to make an offer with him; show him that he can trust us. Send the boy an invitation to meet us here. Say that we would like for him to direct your newest movie."

McFist looks confused, "I don't have a new movie to be directed! Why would I ask for him to do that?"

Viceroy smirks, "Because the boy is a young film maker and pretty good at it too." McFist rolls his eyes.

"Just give me his address and I'll send him the invitation." McFist walks out of the room for some more important business to attend to. While he leaves Viceroy to do the dirty work.

**Randy's POV**

"Katy, how do you know him anyways?" She looked embarrassed.

"Listen Randy, I know this sounds really stupid and crazy but when I moved away I moved to Spencer's old town. We met and we sort of…. Fell in love." She looked sad and guilty at the same time.

I put my hand on her shoulder, "It's okay Katy, I don't mind that you're dating someone else. I mean you moved away, you had to move on. I'm okay with that Katy." She looks up at me with a slight smile on her face.

"Really Randy? You're okay with me dating Spencer?" I nod. She jumps with spirit giving me a humongous hug. "Oh thank you so much Randy. I thought you would have gotten jealous and go all ninja on him or something." She pulls away from me.

I look down at her wrist; she wore a black spiked bracelet over the bracelet I had given her when she lived in Norrisville. "What's this?" I ask lifting her wrist in the air to show her what I was talking about.

She pulls her wrist away and tries to hide it, "Oh um it's just something Spencer gave me when I was in his old town. It's nothing really; just a gift." I wanted to ask her why she was acting weird all of the sudden but I didn't.

"Um, okay…. So how long have you and Spencer been dating?" Ugh! Why did I just ask her that? I need to stop worrying about Katy and Spencer and me and Katy's past together. "Never mind that; we better get back to Howard and Spencer."

"Um yeah we should." We both start walking back toward Howard and Spencer who both looked uncomfortable. As Katy and I get closer to them, I ask Katy if she knew that Spencer was related to Billy Joe Cobra. When I ask her this she looks panicked, "Uh, yeah actually I did know that. I was over his mansion a couple of times to help him shoot some of his films."

"Oh." I should have figured Katy was over Spencer's house considering she was dating him.

When we finally get to Howard and Spencer, Spencer asks if everything was okay, "Everything is just fine; nothing to worry about what so ever." I try to smile but I'm pretty sure I looked guilty. "Um…. We should head to class you know, so we're not late." I was the first one to start walking into the school building. Finally everyone else started to follow.

Katy catches up to me, "Hey, You. Me. Howard. Grave Puncher. After school. Got it?" She says with a grin.

I smile and nod to her.

**Spencer's POV**

Howard was off in the bathroom as we walked to class and Kaitlin and Randy were busy chatting, so now was a good time for me to ask Billy what he heard outside with Kaitlin and Randy. He swoops up next to me floating in mid air like he was lying down on a beach chair that leans back all the way. "So Billy what did Kaitlin and Randy talk about outside just a second ago?" He starts to think for a while.

"Well brotato, I don't really think that you're going to like it… Buuuuut, if you insist… Kaitlin knows purple hair dude is the ninja and the two used to date and Kaitlin thought purple hair dude would have gotten jealous of you for dating her. Nothing much." He goes back to his relaxing position.

So Kaitlin does know Randy's the ninja! Boy, what else could she be hiding from me? I think I should confront her about knowing Randy's the ninja after school today. When we get to science class, I stop Kaitlin at the door, "Um Kaitlin, do you think that we could meet at my house today after school?"

"Oh I'm sorry Spencer, but me, Randy, and Howard are all going to play Grave Puncher at Randy's house today after school. I really am sorry Spencer, but I mean you understand right? These guys are my friends; I haven't seen them in like three months." She looks over at Billy who was playing with the skeleton over by Ms. Driscoll's desk.

"Dude, this thing is like, wicked creepy." He said as he lifted up one of its arms.

Kaitlin giggles and looks back at me, "I promise we can spend the entire day with just you me and Billy tomorrow. I promise." She turns around and goes to sit with Randy and Howard. I feel myself getting furious at the fact that she doesn't decide to sit with me at the desk.

"Dude, you are like sooo jealous." Billy says leaning against me. I shove him away.

"I am not." I start walking to my seat. "I just thought she would of sat with me instead of those two lame O's." Throughout the entire day, Kaitlin spends all her time with Randy and Howard. I end up walking home with just Billy. Even though I was always used to walking home with just Billy all the time. When Kaitlin first moved to my old town, her Billy and I would walk home together. Now it's just Billy and me again. When I get home, I decide to bring the mail in for aunt Julie. As I'm looking through the mail, I stumble upon a letter that was for me.

"Whoa! What's that for?" Billy asks as I start to open it.

As I start to read it, it says that it is from Hannibal McFist; he would like for me to direct his new horror movie film for him. "Wow! Billy this guy is like a bazillion air. He says he's willing to pay me to direct his newest horror film."

"Rad cheese bro! Wait what's the movie about?" I look back at the letter.

"I don't know it doesn't say. He says he wants to meet me so we can talk over the movie. It says here that I need to go to 'McFist Industries' to meet with him. Well I guess we're headed to McFist Industries Billy." He does a bunch of twirls in the air full of excitement. "C'mon dude, lets go meet this guy before aunt Julie get's back from work."

When Billy and I get to the building it looks scary on the outside. But it looks even scarier on the inside. I'm escorted to an empty room with just a table and chair in it. I see on the other side of the table there is an office chair that someone was sitting in. "Ah, you must be Mister Spencer Wright. Right?" The man in the chair turns around. He had blonde hair and a metal arm with some kind of brain in the metal hand. He grins at me, "Please have a seat." He gestures his hand toward the chair that was on my side of the table.

I take a seat; "So I was told you wanted me to direct your new horror film sir, trust me I'm-" He cuts me off.

"I'm sorry young boy, but that's not what I'm here to talk to you about. I'm actually here to talk to you about something both you and I are intrigued to."

I was confused, "I don't understand sir; all I'm really interested in is my movies." Suddenly a picture on the wall shows up on the right hand side of the room. It was a picture of the ninja. "The ninja? I only want him for my movies." I take a deep breathe, "That, and for him to get out of my life." I mutter.

"What was that Mr. Wright? You want the ninja out of your life. Well he's the town's hero. He saves lives. He helps people. He protects everyone. What could you possibly have with the ninja that makes you wish he was out of your life?" Should I tell him I know who the ninja is?

I glance at Billy who looked nervous and concerned, "Bro, I know how much you really want to tell this dude who purple hair dude really is; but even I know it's not a good idea bro. Don't do it!"

I look back at McFist, "Sir, I was told that nobody knows who the ninja is; is that true?" He grins.

"Actually Spencer, I myself know who the ninja is." He suddenly leaps across the table just a foot away from my face, "You wouldn't happen to know this young boy would you?" The picture of the ninja that was on the screen is now a picture of Randy. I stand up from my chair to get a closer look. "Spencer, do you know this boy?" McFist asks me again.

"YES! I know him okay; he's the guy who ruined my life! The guy who is trying to steal my girlfriend who is his ex-girlfriend from me! He's the guy who I wish would never exist!"

"It sounds like you don't like this boy Spencer. What's his name?"

As I'm about to say his name, Billy covers my mouth with his hand that smelled a lot like peanut butter and toilet water. "Dude, I don't really think it's a good idea that you give this dude anymore info. Let's just walk away now and forget any of this day ever happened." I shove him away.

"His name is Randy Cunningham. But he's more than he appears Mr. McFist."

"Oh is that so Spencer? What does he have to hide?" McFist smiled with delight. Whatever information he was trying to get from me, he is very close to getting it.

"He's…..He's…. HE'S THE NINJA!"

McFist stands up and walks over to me and puts a hand on my shoulder, "You know Spencer, I don't like this boy too. I want to destroy him, wipe off the face of the Earth. But I can't do that without you. I need you to help me destroy Randy Cunningham!"

**Evil Spencer Wright! Oh No! Spencer is letting his hatred for Randy go a little too far this time. Who knows what McFist will be doing with the information Spencer will being giving him. Also for those of you who have no idea who Kaitlin is, you might want to read my story 'I Am The Ninja' it will explain everything about who Kaitlin is. Also if you're confused about Kaitlin moving away, read my last chapter of 'Randy Cunningham Shall Pay'. What do you guys think Kaitlin is thinking about Spencer, or what do think how she will think of Spencer once she finds out he is working for McFist to destroy Randy!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Wow Randy, it looks like you learned a few moves while I was gone. You might actually beat me at Grave Puncher for once." I say with a smirk, "Buuut, you should know better then to try and take on me." With a press of a button, I destroy Randy at Grave Puncher once again.

"Awe man. No fair Katy, you could at least pretend to let me win for once you know." He folds his arms angrily.

"Hey, don't hate the player Randy, hate the game." I say cheesy like. He glares at me and rolls his eyes. He had never rolled his eyes at me like that before; it was almost like he treated me as his….Guy-friend. What am I saying? I'm dating Spencer now; Randy and I are over. Separated. No longer a 'thing'. Just friends. My phone suddenly rings; I answer "Hello?"

"Hey Kaitlin, it's Spencer."

"Oh hey Spencer, what's up?" He's so sweet to me; I never thought that a guy like Spencer would ever want to go out with me; he's just so different from Randy in so many ways.

"Kaitlin, we really need to talk. Like now it's urgent."

I suddenly here Billy in the background of the phone, "Kaitlin, don't believe what he says. He's trying to kill-" I couldn't hear the last part.

"Um, was that Billy? Is he okay?" I ask nervously.

"JUST GET DOWN HERE!" He nearly blasts my eardrums. I hang up on him.

"Hey, uh I got to go. Spencer says he really needs me for something urgent. Sorry guys." I say to Randy and Howard as I'm picking up my tote bag.

"It's cool Katy. Just, be careful walking there. See yea." I wave bye to the two who go back to playing Grave Puncher. I roll my eyes and walk out the door.

When I get to Spencer's house it felt and looked wet and mucky outside. When I know on the door Spencer's aunt was the one to answer. "Oh you must be that friend Spencer was expecting. He's right up stairs waiting for you in his room. Help yourself." She gestures her arms toward the stairs. When I walk in I thank her. As I'm walking up the steps I run into Billy.

"Oh hey Billy is Spencer up there?" He looks worried and panicked.

He grabs both my shoulders with his hands, "Kaitlin, don't go up there; Spencer is a whole other dude right now. I mean like, he OH! Just don't go up there!" I was confused; what was wrong with Spencer?

"Um, okay….." He flashes by me acting like he had just seen a zombie. I continue to walk up the stairs into Spencer's room. When I walk in I see Spencer at his desk working on a new movie of his. "He-Hey Spencer, you wanted to talk to me?"

He turns around, gets out of his desk and starts to walk toward me. "Yes, it's important." He sets a hand on my shoulder and we slowly sit down on his bed. "Kaitlin, I need to ask you something really important."

"If you just had to ask me something, why didn't you ask me through the phone when I was at Randy's?" He flinches when I say 'Randy's'.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about Kaitlin. I think you should um stay away from Randy for a while." He scratches the back of his head. Why would he want me to stay away from Randy? I thought they were friends; I guess I was wrong.

"Why what's wrong with Randy; he's an awesome guy. Like a really awesome guy." If Spencer only knew Randy was the ninja, he would really want to be friends with then.

"Kaitlin, I know about Randy's secret alright!" He looked frustrated. Does he really know? He couldn't possibly know that Randy was the ninja.

"What secret Spencer?" I asked nervously hoping he would give me some other secret I didn't know about Randy.

He looks mad, "Don't play stupid Kaitlin. You know what I'm talking about; Billy knows! Howard knows! I know! YOU KNOW!" I'm starting to think that maybe I should have listened to Billy when I ran into him in the stairwell. "Kaitlin, I know Randy's the ninja. And I just don't think that it's a good idea for you to be hanging out around him." He calms down and turns sympathetic and puts a hand on my shoulder. "I just don't want anything to happen to you. You have to understand that I love you Kaitlin. Just please promise me you'll just be careful around him." He looks me in the eyes; I suddenly feel like I can trust Spencer again. He's only protecting me; maybe I just need to get him to know Randy that's all. Then he'll see how such an awesome guy Randy really is.

I smile at Spencer, "I promise." We both get lost in the moment. And suddenly our lips meet.

**Spencer's POV**

One of our best kisses yet. At first I thought Kaitlin would have put on a fight to try and defend Randy. But I guess our love came through in the end. Now that she trusts me, I can get close to Randy for McFist. Now, McFist said that Randy had a mask and book. Without the two of those items, he's just an average person. Sooo, if I had those two things, what would that make me? Someone powerful that's for sure. But I'm not into that kind of stuff, McFist is. Which is why I need to get my hands on those two items.

So after Kaitlin leaves, I decide to pay Randy a visit. "Dude, why can't you just leave the dweeb alone. He's done nothing to you." Billy says to me as I'm about to know on the door of Randy's house.

"Billy, he's trying to take Kaitlin away from me. He's hiding his identity from the entire world. That's enough information for me to settle for wanting him dead."

"Oh yeah well when you put it like that it sounds okay to commit a murder." He says sarcastically.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so McFist said that all I need to do is get every little thing that Randy does on video. That shouldn't be too hard. The door opens, it was Randy, "Hey Randy, I was wondering if we could hang out later? Alone. Without Howard." He looked confused and nervous.

"Um sure, I guess so. Well Howard's about to leave right now; so would now be a good time to hang?"

"It would be the perfect time."

"Cool, come on in." I walk into the ninja's house. I still can't believe Randy is keeping such a big secret like this from the town. Everyone deserves to know who the ninja is; it's just not fair. We begin to head up the stairs when Howard walks past us. "Howard, I thought you said you could stay for ten more minutes?"

He turns around, "Sorry Cunningham, my dad just called and said I need to come home right away. I'll see yea at school tomorrow though, later." He waves bye and walks out the front door. We continue to walk up into Randy's room. When we finally get in his room we sit there on the couch while Billy goes off exploring the house.

"So Randy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure dude, you can ask me anything."

"Well…. Are you sure you don't know who the ninja is?" I ask curiously.

He begins to look nervous, "Well, actually no I don't; like I said before Spence, no one knows who the ninja is."

"Really Randy, are you sure about that answer? Because word is, that only a couple of people know whom the ninja is. And I'm starting to think that you're one of them." He looks panicked and starts to scratch the back of his head.

He then slouches and now looks calm and defeated. "Well actually Spencer I….." He suddenly freezes looking behind me. When I turn around I see Billy holding a black and red book.

"Dude, I think I found the book. It's wicked cool, I saw something glowing red under purple hair dudes pillow and WOW!" Randy was shocked to see his book floating in mid air.

"Uh, Spencer, you see the floating book too right?" He says pointing at his floating book.

"Oh trust me, I can see more than that floating book." I get up and snatch the book from Billy's hand and walk back to Randy. I start to try and open the book but it just won't budge. "Dude, what kind of book is this?" I ask Randy.

He snatches the book from my hands, "It's nothing it's just…." He slouches again, "Look Spencer, I know you're really into this ninja dude and all; that you want him in your movies and everything. But, I just can't do it." Is he telling me he's the ninja? Sweet! "Look, Spencer," He sighs "I'm the ninja."

He just told me he was the ninja! AWESOME! "I knew you were hiding something Randy, I just didn't think it was this big. Wow, so what is that book thing anyways?" I ask pointing to the book in his hand.

He looks at it, "It's called the NinjaNomicon, it helps me train and teaches me the rules of being the ninja. It teaches me new fighting techniques, how to handle situations. It's kind of like my teacher." He shrugs.

"So, what would happen if you lost it?" I ask curiously.

"Well, it's an 800 year-old book of knowledge. One of kind, so I don't know what I would do if I lost it. I'd be in big trouble that's for sure." He starts to put the book in his book bag.

"So wait, how do you go all ninja and stuff? Do you have like an entire suit to put on or what?"

He grins and pulls out the ninja mask that McFist was telling me about. "Here, I'll show you." He stands up and throws the mask over is face. Suddenly black bounds burst all around Randy and begin to cover his body. He finally is wearing the full out suit and does a flip in the air to finish it off.

Billy and I were amazed at how cool it looked to put the mask on. I almost want to steal the mask from Randy. No, I have to focus on the task at hand. Okay so far I've got some pretty good information on how Randy trains. Now I just need to figure out how he is always able to sneak off and go all ninja. This should be a piece of cake. I turn my head at Billy who had an 'I told you so' look on his face and was shaking his head slowly. I just ignore him. "Wow Randy, it must be pretty awesome being the ninja and all. But, why don't you just reveal your identity to everyone? Don't you think that it's wrong you're keeping this from everyone in Norrisville?"

He takes of the mask and the black bounds begin to come off of Randy and into the mask. "That's the thing, if I reveal who I am, I'll be hunted down and actually be worth something. Trust me Spencer, you may think it's a good idea to reveal who I am, be at the top and all. But I'd rather be a nobody then a somebody." He puts the mask back in his book bag and turns to look at me. He scratches the back of his head nervously, "You're actually not the only one who knows my identity Spencer. There's Howard, Katy, and well, McFist. My archenemy." Archenemy huh? Well you can add me to the archenemy list Randy.

"Why is he out to get you?"

"Because if he destroys me then the Sorcerer will be free from his prison and rule the world. Again." Wait, did he just say again? This Sorcerer dude has escaped before?!

"Wait, wait, wait, the Sorcerer has gotten out before? How?"

Randy looks guilty, "Because of me, if it wasn't for my foolishness then he would have never escaped. But I was able to put him back in his prison. He will stay down there as long as I'm the ninja and I never make a mistake like that ever again." He looks at the ground then back at me. "Look, it's getting pretty late, I think it's time for you to go. I've got a ton of homework to do. So yeah." He starts to show me to the door. "Oh and you can't tell anybody that I'm the ninja. Promise me you wont?"

When we finally get to the door I smile at Randy, "Yeah, I promise dude. Well, see yea at school tomorrow. Bye." I wave bye to him as he shuts the door behind me. I smirk with delight of the information I have gotten for McFist.

**So yeah, I know my chapters are getting short and all, it's just I'm having a hard time coming up with good chapters for you guys. I'm trying my hardest to please you all but I just can't come up with any ideas. I'd ask you guys to give me ideas, but I could never take anyone else's ideas. I'm not that kind of person. So tell me what you think of the story so far and if I just need to improve or if I'm doing just fine. THANKS! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Heading to McFist Industries**

"Look Spence, I know you don't like the kid and all but I mean come on… Is killing him really the answer of the problem?" I glance at Billy.

"Billy, I'm not the one who's going to be killing him. McFist is. But I'm pretty sure that he's not going to kill Randy; it's illegal to commit murder." I say back to Billy.

"I'm just saying bro, this guy just doesn't seem like someone you should trust. Maybe you should just back out Spence."

"No Billy, I've made it this far; there's no way I'm just going to throw everything I know away." I yell at him.

He suddenly looks scared, "But Spencer, what if he does kill purple hair dude? You'll be a wanted man; I can't be friends with a crook."

"Billy, he's not going to kill Randy, I'm sure he's just going to expose him being the ninja that's all." I shrug.

When we finally get to McFist Industries, I am escorted this time to McFist's office. McFist was sitting at his desk with the biggest smile on his face. "Spencer, how nice to see you again; please have a seat." I walk over toward his desk where there was another chair waiting for me. I sit down, "So Spencer, tell me all of what you learned of our little friend, Mr. Cunningham?"

"Well as it turns out sir, that book you were telling me about actually teaches him new stuff everyday. Like new moves and all that; he also is only able to defend himself with that mask Mr. McFist." I say with a smile.

He grins with delight. "Thank you very much my boy; now I just need you to do one more thing." He starts to put his medal hand under his desk.

"Anything sir, what do you need for me to do?" I ask eagerly. He makes a menacing grin and suddenly I am inside a huge cage. I grab onto the bars of the cage looking as confused as ever. "What-but-but why?"

"I need someone to be the bait Spencer; and the boy obviously trusts you enough to of had told you of his biggest secret. You're perfect!"

"Well what do I get out of all this?"

He thinks for a second, "How about your life. Deal? Good. I'll be sending him the holographic message. Bye bye!" He leaves me alone in there room. Well I still had Billy.

"Hey Billy you mind helping me out of here? Billy?" I look over at him. He was sitting in McFist's desk with an 'I told you so look' on his face. "Uh, Billy aren't you going to help me out of here."

He swoops over to me, "Why should I? You're the one who thought you could trust the guy. I was right. And _you _were wrong." He crosses his arms across his chest.

"C'mon Billy, you can't just leave me here."

"Oh I'm not going to leave you here, I'm going to stay here and watch how it plays out." He swoops over back to McFist's desk with a bag of popcorn in one hand, and a cup of soda in the other. I slouch knowing was going to be a long long time till Randy shows up.

**Randy's POV**

I was sleeping in my bed when I suddenly hear a strange noise in my backyard. I get up from my bed and quietly go outback. Everything looked normal until I see a small little metal ball over by the tree. I walk over and pick it up. What the juice is this thing. "OUCH!" I drop the metal ball that had just burned me. I watch as it suddenly opens up. A holographic McFist was now in front of me. I'm pretty sure it was a message though because McFist would probably be too lazy to just do it live.

"Dear Mr. Cunningham, as you know we are enemies. And that I will do anything to destroy you. Even if it means putting those you know and love in danger." Suddenly there is a picture of Spencer in a cage! How the juice did McFist get Spencer? "Now here's what you're going to do, you're going to come here with that little book of yours _WITH _the mask inside it. And you are going to give the book with the mask in it to me. If you do not do so, well lets just say your friend here will be sleeping with the fishes. You've got three hours Randy, use them wisely!" After the message is over the ball closes back up and begins to roll away.

What do I do? How on Earth am I going to get Spencer out of there along with the Nomicon and the mask? I need help. Hmm. "Katy and Howard!" I start to dial Howard's phone number. It goes right to voice mail with his farting sound and ending with 'leave a message.' Ugh. Looks like it's just going to be Katy and me. I call her phone and happily she answers. "Katy! McFist kidnapped Spencer and I really need your help saving him!"

She sounded concerned but also tired at the same time, "Randy, it's ten o'clock. How are we going to save him without my dad noticing that I'm gone." At that moment I remember the art of escape. "I'll talk you through it. Right now you just need to get dressed; I'm on my way. I'll explain to you how you're going to be able to leave your house. I'll be there in a bit."

When I get to Katy's house she is already waiting for me at her window. I help her climb down. When she is finally on the ground she asks me, "So what's the plan?" She asked sounding determined.

"I'll tell it to you on the way there. But first I need you to do me a favor."

"What?"

I pull out of my pocket the NinjaNomicon and the mask and hand them to her. "I need you to hold on to these for me."

She grabs them looking confused "Why?"

"McFist wants the book and the mask in trade of Spencer. Well, you know I'm not dumb enough to actually give him the two items. So I used the art of Copy. The art of copy copies things for a short while. But it's like the copied item isn't even there."

"Like an illusion."

"Exactly! So that's why I'm giving McFist the copy Nomicon and mask. They'll disappear at midnight which is why we should hurry up before the copies vanish." She nods her head and we both start running toward McFist industries. When we finally come up to the building I stop. Katy looks at me with confusion, "If you come in there with me, McFist will think that something's up. You need to stay out here and wait until I come out with Spencer. Alright?" She nods to me.

"Randy, just promise me that you'll save Spencer; you'll both come out alive and well." I smile to her and promise her that'll I'll come out with both Spencer and I.

I walk into the building; everything looked black and empty. I am suddenly sucked up through a tube and find myself inside what looks like an office. "I have to say boy, I honestly didn't think you'd come. But here you are; right in front of me." I turn around to see McFist looking at me with a large grin on his face. "Do you have both the mask and the book?" I nod. "Well what are you waiting for; bring them to me." I pull out from my book bag the mask and book copies and slowly walk over to McFist. When I finally get to him he snatches the copies out of my hands.

"Now where's Spencer McFist? We had a deal!" He puts the copies in his jacket pocket.

"Now, now Randy, you'll have Spencer back in just a minute. Until then why don't we chat a little bit about the boy you're here to save." He pulls a chair up from behind me and I fall into it.

"What about him?" I ask nervously.

"Didn't you ever stop and think how I was able to capture him? How I knew him?"

"Well, it did come into my head. How did you know him?" I ask sounding a little bit calmer.

"Well, you see Randy, the boy and I had a few arrangements. I had Spencer get information for me on how you've been getting stronger Randy and how you're learning new tricks to defeat my robots. Come to find out it was all from this little book of yours." Spencer was working for McFist! I'm so furious right now! I thought I could trust Spencer with my secret; instead he goes off and tells McFist.

"So you're telling me this was all just a trap!"

"At first it was supposed to be; but of course the boy wouldn't want to be the bait so I guess now he's back on your side Randy." He narrows his eyes of evil at me. Oh when Spencer and I get out of here I am sooo killing him. "Well I think we're done here, bye-bye" He pulls out a remote and presses a button on it and the floor beneath me opens. I find myself falling and falling until I land flat on my face outside the building. I scratch the back of my head and try to get up. Suddenly someone falls on top of me. I stand up and realize it was Spencer!

"You!" He looks at me with his eyes widen. My anger gets the best of me and I suddenly find myself on top of him attacking him. "I can't believe you would do this to me! I thought I could trust you!"

"Randy, stop it! Knock it off!" I hear Katy's voice in the background but I ignore her until she comes between Spencer and I. "Randy what has gotten into you?" Her face was filled with confusion and disappointment.

"He was working with McFist Katy! He's the reason why we're in this mess!" I yell pointing at Spencer. She turns and looks at him.

Her voice was filled with disappointment and disbelief "Spencer, is this true? Were you working for McFist?"

He slowly walks over to her, "Yes Kaitlin, it's true I was working with McFist. But I only did it because I thought Randy was trying to steal you away from me." He looks over at me, "I really am sorry Randy I didn't mean for this to get all out of hand. I know you're probably going to ninja slice me now right? I wouldn't blame yea." He looks to the ground.

I smile and put my hand on his shoulder, "Nah, that's alright bro; but how bout next time you think a dude is stealing your girl, fight him like a man. Don't have someone else fight him for you. I forgive you Spencer." He looks up at me.

"Wow, really Randy? After what I just put you through? Wow thanks man." Katy walks over to us with a smile on her face.

"What I still don't get is how you even found out I was the ninja." They both froze.

"Uh well, McFist told me. That's how I knew." Spencer said scratching the back of his head.

"Uh, okay. Well we all better head home it's pretty late." I say starting to walk back to my house.


	8. Chapter 8

**Katy's POV**

The next day Spencer tells me that he thinks that he might want to go back to his old town where there are no crazy billionaires and no ninja's. "I thought that you came here to start a new life Spencer?"

"I know what I said, but for once I realized Billy was right. He tried to warn me about trusting McFist and I ignored him." Suddenly Billy comes in between Spencer and I.

"Once again, the Cobra saves the day." He said with two thumbs up pointing at him. Spencer and I just roll our eyes at the modest pop star.

Spencer looks back at me, "So are you going to be okay staying here on your own for the next three months?" He asks sounding concerned.

"I'll be fine; Randy and Howard are the coolest dudes I know. Well, besides Billy and you. And if something does go wrong, I'll call you, okay?"

"Alright, just be safe while you're in this town. I wouldn't want McFist to get his hands on you."

I put my hand on his shoulder, "Spencer, I've lived in this town my whole life. I'll be fine, trust me."

He glances over at Billy, "Uh Billy, do you think we could have some privacy for a bit?"

Billy lights up, "Huh, oh yeah sure okay. I'll just go." He zoops through the floor of my room.

Spencer looks back at me with a guilty look on his face, "Look Kaitlin, you know how much I love you right; and that I would do anything to keep you happy? But it's just…" He looks down to the ground.

I smile, "You don't think this is working out, do you Spencer?" He looks up at me. "It's alright Spencer I understand; we can still be friends though, right?" He smiles at me.

"Thanks Kaitlin, you honestly are the most awesome person I've ever met." He leans in toward me and whispers, "Don't tell Billy I said that." I giggle at him.

"Spencer, I have to tell you something; my dad got a one in a life time job opening here in Norrisville. And he actually made it. He's working for McFist Industries! But it's not really a big deal and all, trust me; Howard's dad works for McFist Industries and it's like nothings ever changed."

He looked confused, "I'm not following yea."

"I'm saying that I'm going to be staying here in Norrisville. My dad said that we really need the money so he's going to keep this job for my sake. I'm sorry Spencer." I feel guilty for telling this to Spencer.

"Kaitlin, that's great! I'm so happy for you and your dad. Just be careful living here again, alright?" I smile and nod at him. He looks down at his watch, "Well, I better go; I'm leaving Norrisville tomorrow and I have to go help aunt Julie pack my things. Bye." He waves bye to me as he and Billy both start to walk out the door of my house.

When I shut the door behind me I feel so excited I can't wait to tell Randy about this. "Dad, I'm going over to Randy's house; I'll be back by dinner time!" I grab my red jacket and throw it on and head out the door and toward Randy's house.

**Third Person POV**

Kaitlin was so excited; she couldn't wait to see Randy and tell him the great news. She was running so fast she ran into a few people on the way. When she finally get's to Randy's house she sees him outside throwing the trash out. It was right around noon, the sun was just about to disappear into the horizon. "Randy!" She yells to him. He looks up to see her running toward him. She runs into him hugging the teen in her arms as they both fall onto the grass.

They both sit up with smiles on their faces. Randy rubbed the back of his head. "Katy? What are you doing here, and why did you just tackle me?"

She just smiles at him, "Oh Randy I have the greatest news ever! You're just going to love it!"

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"I'm staying here in Norrisville with you and Howard. I'm not going anywhere for a long time!" She wraps her arms around his neck holding him tight for only a few seconds.

"Well, what about Spencer?"

"He's leaving tomorrow; him and I both agreed that it wasn't working out. Oh Randy, I'm just so happy that me and you can be together again." Suddenly Randy's smile fades away. He didn't understand why she wanted to get back together again. They did only break up because they had to. But still, it's never good to get back with your ex. Kaitlin's smile also starts to fade, "What's wrong Randy? Aren't you happy I'm staying in Norrisville?"

Randy stands up and then helps Kaitlin stand up, "I'm happy you're staying and all Katy, but we broke up for a reason." Her eyes started to water.

"That was only because I was moving Randy, you know that I never wanted to leave you and Howard. I never wanted to leave Norrisville; My home! I never wanted to leave you." Her voice was filled with sadness and anger. She looks down and then back at Randy, "Randy, why can't you just realize that it's safe for us to get back together again?"

He started to feel guilty, "Look Katy, I'm the ninja of Norrisville. It's bad enough that you and Howard know my secret, I don't want to risk anyone else getting hurt."

Kaitlin was now frustrated with him "Randy, it's safe now! We can be together again! What part of that don't you understand?"

Randy looks down at the grass with his eyes closed, "I'm sorry Katy, but you're just too important to me. I don't want to lose you again." She surrenders.

"Fine." She pulls something off her wrist and holds it out toward Randy; "I guess I don't need this anymore then." It was the bracelet Randy gave her with her name on it. Randy looks at it and Kaitlin throws it in the grass. "I'm sorry I wasted your time Randy. Goodbye." She turns around and starts to walk back toward her house. She cried the whole walk home.

Randy looks at the ground and picks up the bracelet. He holds it in his hand and stares at it. He puts it in his jacket pocket and walks back inside his house and into his room. He sits on the couch and pulls out the Nomicon, "What the juice am I supposed to do Nomicon? I thought that you told me the best way for me to save someone I love is to let them go? And now Katy never wants to speak to me again." He is sucked into the ancient book of knowledge. He finds himself in the middle of a forest full of the tallest trees. Words in red form in the tallest tree in the forest.

**If You Love Something, Let It Go**

**If It Comes Back, Then It Is Yours**

**If It Doesn't Come Back, It Was Never Yours In The First Place**

"Ooh, so you're saying that when Katy said she is staying here in Norrisville then that meant we _could_ be together again." He snaps back into reality and finds himself on the floor. "Huh? How the juice did I end up on the floor? Never mind that, right now I have to make things right with Katy." Randy looks out the window to see if it was dark yet. Just about. "Mom, I'm going out for a bit I'll be back by curfew!" He pulls out of his jacket pocket the ninja mask and throws it over his face. He leaps out the window and jumps over house to house until he reaches Kaitlin's house.

He sits in the tree looking through the window of Kaitlin's bedroom to see if she was in there. She was sitting on her bed looking through what looked like a photo album. He knocks on the window three times to get her attention. She was caught by surprise and quickly got up and ran over to the window. She opens it, "What are you doing here? My dad might see you!" She says whispering.

"Look Katy, I'm sorry for what I did to you today. I was so foolish to let myself do something that horrible to you." He brings a closed hand toward her and opens it, "I was hoping this would make up for it." Inside the now opened hand was the bracelet.

She looks down at the bracelet and picks it up. She looks back at the ninja who was still sitting in the tree. She places the bracelet down on her dresser. "It most definitely makes up for it." The two both lean in toward each other. She slowly lifts the mask up just above the ninja's mouth. They both lean in closer and closer until they finally seal the deal with a kiss.

**The End**

**Look, I know a lot of you like it when I involve Kaitlin in my stories. But whenever I bring her into them, my stories turn into romances. So I'm asking you guys if you want me to make a whole story involving Katy and Randy and their romance. Do you want me to make a story like that or no? You guys pick. **


End file.
